A Temptation Too Great
by Shoshana17
Summary: Takes place after "A Fistful of Energon." What would happen if Prowl said yes to Lockdown's offer? ProwlxLockdown slash. Read inside for further warnings.
1. Doubts

Chapter One

Pairing: ProwlxLockdown

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Setting: Transformers Animated AU

Summary: Prowl has doubts about the choice he made.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

A/N: I decided to revamp the chapters I have but there are more chapters in the works.

**Doubts**

Over an Earth week had passed and Prowl still couldn't get the experience out of his processor. Over an Earth week had passed when he and the bounty hunter named Lockdown had teamed up to capture the Decepticon, Starscream. Over an Earth week had passed since Prowl was introduced to the thrill of the hunt and the heady experience of mods and upgrades. So he couldn't stop thinking about it? What had Lockdown done to him? When he and the bounty hunter teamed up, it was an incredible experience. Although he did not trust the muscle car, the freedom and reliability he felt while around the other was unbelievable.

Prowl had always been a bot that preferred to work alone, until he met Jazz. Although he and the other cyber-ninja only had a few chances to team up, the feeling of having a capable bot to rely on felt… nice. He no longer felt alone. But ever since the Elite Guard ninja had left, Prowl's security in being able to function alone, had diminished exponentially.

Then Lockdown showed up again, this time attempting to capture Starscream. After realizing that they were both after the same bot, the stoic ninja and the gruff muscle car decided teaming up would benefit both. During their short partnership, the black bike discovered that he and the bounty hunter worked amazingly well together. And although Prowl would never admit it, there was something strangely enticing about the other bot. Maybe it was his malicious mannerisms, his arcane aura, his cruel, calculating CPU; not too unlike Prowl's own at times. But Prowl seemed to find the bounty hunter on his processor far too often, even while in recharge… especially while in recharge. At times, Prowl even found himself wondering what it would be like to leave his fellow Autobots and take up Lockdown's offer. His recent obsession with the bounty hunter was also starting to take a toll on his focus and peace of processor. Normally, meditating would help clear his mind, while now it took the opportunity to stray to the imposing muscle car.

Prowl's uneasy processor was also affecting his attitude towards his teammates. The others soon found Prowl to be even more aloof, quick to anger, and spent even longer periods of time in his room or simply left without a word. And it was getting on everyone's circuits.

It was Optimus Prime that decided to try and talk to the moody bot over an Earth week after the Lockdown incident. The young Autobot leader stopped outside the ninjabot's door and hesitated before knocking. He had asked Ratchet what he thought was wrong with the bike, but the medic assured Prime that nothing was actually wrong with him. When pressed further, Ratchet explained that Prowl was most likely going through something akin to mod withdrawals. So with a sigh, Optimus knocked gently on the stealth bot's door.

No one answered.

"Prowl? May I come in?" he asked but received no answer, "Prowl I know you're in there. I can sense your energy signature." Nothing. With another sigh the young Autobot leader opened the door and stepped in.

Unlike the rest of the base where the lights turned on if someone entered a room, Prowl had specifically asked that his not be wired like that. Optimus remembered him saying something about "ambiance" or…something. Because of the lack of light, Optimus could not see the black and gold Autobot sitting in the tree, quietly observing him, and hoping that his leader would leave. But Optimus knew Prowl well enough to guess where he was. He knowingly looked up at the dark tree, trying to find the ninjabot.

"Prowl, I know you're up there. Come down please, we need to talk."

Elegantly, silently, Prowl dropped from the tree before his leader, appearing to almost materialize from nothing, startling the Prime.

"Prowl, I've told you not to do that to your teammates. You nearly made me short circuit," scolded the truck.

Unfazed, the cyber-ninja looked up at the red bot, "What is it you want, Optimus?"

Optimus' expression turned to one of worry as he sighed again, "To talk Prowl, to help you. I know you're a mech that likes to do things on his own, but… you have us all really worried."

"I'm fine."

"Even a protoform could see that you're not."

Prowl looked away but remained silent.

"Please, tell me what's wrong. I want to be able to help you. All of us do. But we can't if all you do is push us away," he said, trying to place a consoling servo on the other's rotator cup. But he found only air as the ninja put more space between them.

"I assure you, I'm fine," snapped Prowl.

"No you're not! You've been acting strange ever since you teamed up with Lockdown. You've been distant and hostile to all of us for no apparent reason." Optimus paused, frowning, "Prowl, did something happen between you and Lockdown that you're not telling us?"

"No." replied the bike, a little too quickly.

Optimus narrowed his optics in suspicion, "Something did happen didn't it? I knew it!"

"I'm telling you, nothing happened." swore the ninjabot, vocals rising slightly.

"There's no reason to lie to me, Prowl; and as your commander and friend I insist that you tell me."

"I'm _not_ lying!"

Optimus widened his optics in surprise. Prowl hardly ever raised his vocals, except at Bumblebee, and certainly never at him. "Alright, fine. If you need to work some things out on your own, that's fine. But that's no excuse to take your anger out on me or the team. Because that's what we are Prowl, a team. It's how we function best."

Prowl bristled, "Maybe that's how you work best, but not me! I work alone!" And without another word, Prowl disappeared back into the tree and left the base before transforming and driving off.


	2. Offer

Chapter Two

Pairing: ProwlxLockdown

Rating: M

Warnings: mild violence, slight non-con, slash

Setting: Transformers Animated AU

Summary: Prowl sees if Lockdown's offer is still open.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

A/N: In **bold** means comm. links.

**Offer**

Prowl raced through the darkened streets of Detroit still fuming. Why couldn't the others understand that he just wanted to be left alone? He realized that his behavior to Optimus was out of line, and he knew that he would owe him an apology once he got back, but this whole thing with Lockdown was just so confusing! All he wanted was some peace and quiet to allow all thoughts of the bounty hunter to dissipate. But both his fraggin' processor and his fellow Autobots were determined to have the muscle car remain rooted in his CPU. It really wasn't that he was angry at his teammates but more at himself. The cyber-ninja hated the fact that he couldn't control himself whenever the bounty hunter was brought up. It was only around Lockdown did he feel in control again.

Prowl's wheels knew the way as they took him to one of his favorites meditation spots. When he arrived, he sat down to meditate but it proved fruitless. He stared up at the stars when an idea hit him. Maybe the only way to end his problem was to meet it helm on. The ninja decided to take up Lockdown's offer. He realized that this could be a potentially dangerous move, but right now he felt like doing something a little reckless. He hailed the bounty hunter's ship and nervously waited for a reply.

"**Hey there kid." **answered the bounty hunter.

Primus, why did that voice always send little shivers down his backstrut?

"**Lockdown." **replied the bike coolly, proud that his vocals didn't betray his nervousness.

"**And here I was not expectin' ya to comm. me till next rotor cycle." **

"**You were…expecting me to contact you? Even after what I said to you?" **asked the black bot incredulously. In truth, after demanding that Lockdown never contact him again, Prowl almost instantly regretted doing so. The only reason he did it was to escape his teammates' accusatory and worried looks.

"**I hoped you might have a change of spark but, I wasn't gonna hang around this dirtball forever. I was gonna give ya about a lunar cycle before draggin' that cute little aft of yours with me by force, but ya beat me to it,"** commented Lockdown, chuckling at his own slightly perverted joke.

Prowl decided to ignore the part about his aft, **"Then you presume to know my purpose for contacting you?"**

"**Yup." **

"**And how would that be?"**

Another soft chuckle, **"Like I said before kid, kindred spirits."**

How was it that this mech, though only his partner for an orbital cycle, already seemed to know him so well? The bike hesitated, unsure of how to continue, before pushing onwards, **"Lockdown, you're right, I changed my mind, and I regret what I said last rotor cycle. I want to come with you."**

"I knew you'd come around Prowler."

Startled, the ninjabot whirled around, shuriken drawn and ready to fly when he realized who it was. Lockdown! But… Prowl hadn't even sensed him approach! You'd think a bot so big couldn't possibly be so silent… it must be a mod.

"Whoa there kid, didn't mean ya any harm." said the muscle car, arms partially raised in mock surrender.

Seeing how he wasn't going to be attacked, the cyber-ninja put away his shuriken, subtly studying the bot before him in wonder. Never had a mech instilled such a response in him. While in the bounty hunter's presence, the bike felt like a black hole: indestructible and deadly to all in his path. Even with Jazz he had never felt like this.

At night, the bounty hunter was definitely more intimidating; ghost white face cast half in shadow, red optics glowing like Pitfire, the darkness making him appear larger than normal. But how was Lockdown here already? When asked, Lockdown gave another laugh.

"Did you really think that I'd ditch a bot with so much potential?" asked the bounty hunter slyly, "I've had you, and your friends, on surveillance ever since I left."

All of a sudden, Lockdown tackled him. The black bot cried out in surprise as he found himself pinned to the ground, arms stretched above his helm.

"_Especially_ you darlin'," purred Lockdown, optics dimming as they gazed hungrily down at him, while putting both of Prowl's servos in one of his own.

Prowl stared up at the mismatched mech in disbelief, his logic drive fritzing. Wait a cycle, what had happened to the muscle car he held such reverence for? Was this what Lockdown actually wanted him for…a good 'face?

"But what about our…p…partnership?" gasped the smaller mech, trying to squirm free as he felt a questing servo trail up his costa.

"Oh I still want that darlin', but right now I think I want you even more." the larger said softly, nipping and licking at Prowl's neck cables, causing the ninjabot to stifle a moan.

"G…Get…off of me!" growled Prowl, trying desperately to buck the other bot off him. Lockdown shook his head, setting himself more fully upon the younger mech, "Don't wanna get off, wanna get in."

Lockdown's hungry servo slipped into the smaller mech's chassis and caressed a bundle of wires that made him see sparks. Unused to physical pleasure, the bike cried out unconsciously arching his chest plate into the servo, fans kicking to life.

"N…no! Do…don't! Stop!"

Lockdown's optics filled with lust at the sight of the mech below him writhing under his ministrations, he teased, "Don't? Or don't stop?"

The bounty hunter let out a moan as he ground his heating codpiece against the other's, sending out a jolt of energy. Prowl didn't know what to do. While the majority of his consciousness was repulsed and sickened at being so close to the mech above him, the other bit was thoroughly enjoying being pinned and dominated. Prowl, now at a complete loss of how to escape and in self-turmoil, found himself unwillingly giving in to the pleasure.

When the older mech rubbed his cap against his, releasing a jolt of energy, Prowl cried out as the pleasure went straight to his spark, causing it to pulse erratically. Frame wanting more of what Lockdown had to offer, and now overriding any coherent thought, the cyber-ninja found his head raising up and kissing the mismatched mech, who groaned in appreciation. At some point Lockdown had released his wrists, in preference for fondling his new, albeit reluctant lover. But instead of trying to escape, Prowl found his arms holding and touching the mech above him. His servos traveled to the other's faceplate before traveling down his neck. When his fingers touched the spikes there, Lockdown's head snapped back and let out a gasp as the touch sent a charging shudder down his form. Fixing the sexy little bot below him with a lusty smile, the bounty hunter attacked the other's frame with his mouth and glossa, with renewed vigor. As Prowl's fingers continued to fondle his neck spikes, as they seemed to be obvious hot spots, Lockdown's glossa made its way to his cap. Prowl let out a loud moan as the glossa traced the outside. Wanting more, the cyber-ninja was about to open it and let that sinful glossa slip inside when… his comm. link beeped.

Lockdown slowly raised his head from Prowl's lap when the bike froze, reality crashing around him. The older bot would have been fine to just ignore the call but when the younger bot was like this, but where was the fun in it for him? So, before the ninjabot could answer, Lockdown clamped a hand on his mouth while the other searched a subspace for something. The comm. still beeped as the larger mech, smiling slyly, pulled out a round device of sorts and attached it to Prowl's ear finial.

"Stay muted and I won't offline you," ordered Lockdown, grinning smugly. He waited a nanoklik, making sure Prowl would remain quiet, before switching on the device. He had recognized the frequency so knew whose name to say when answering, **"Optimus Prime, how's one of my least favorite Autobots been?"**

The Prime gasped in surprise, not expecting the smooth talking bounty hunter. **"Lockdown? How are you… what have you done with Prowl?"** the other demanded.

"**Now, now, is that any way to treat an old friend?"** teased Lockdown while putting more weight on the now struggling Autobot below him, **"And besides, what type of bounty hunter would I be if I just told you?"**

"**I swear, if you lay one servo on him, you'll have Pit to pay!"**

"**Sorry Prime, I laid a bit more than **_**one **_**servo on him." **

"**LOCKDOWN!"**

"**Later, Prime."**

The bounty hunter terminated the connection and took off the alien device from Prowl's helm, storing it back in a subspace. He removed his servo from the kid's mouth and kissed him before the bike could react.

Processor now having had a chance to clear from a pleasure-induced fog, Prowl realized that his arms were no longer restrained, allowing him to deliver a punch to the side of Lockdown's head. The larger bot recoiled enough to so that the ninjabot could shove him aside before leaping to his stabilizers, taking a defensive stance.

Rising from the ground, Lockdown rubbed his new dent and chuckled, "That's one thing I like about ya kid, you never let an openin' slide."

Prowl had always prided himself in being an emotionally subdued mech. He rarely lost control of his emotions (except around Bumblebee), but Lockdown's behavior just left him confused and angry.

"What the frag's your malfunction? I thought you wanted me as your partner not you interface toy!" shouted the black and gold mech.

The mismatched bot chuckled again, "Can't I have both?"

The motorcycle threw up his servos, exasperated and turned to go. He was right; contacting the bounty hunter _would_ be a bad idea. He would have left right then without another word to the large mech, but unfortunately, having Lockdown's arms wrapping around his middle prevented him from doing so.

"Easy there Prowler, I was just bustin' your bumper. Thought you might enjoy it, thas all." said the muscle car in his audios.

The bike turned his head to regard the mismatched bot curiously, while trying to remove the intruding arms, then stopped and frowned, thinking over the other's words, "But why care about what I think?"

"I like ya kid, an' I'd think we'd do well together." admitted Lockdown shrugging, before leering at him, "And besides, I _know_ you liked it."

"In your sick recharge." said Prowl coldly, even though he felt his faceplates heat up. Although he didn't want to admit it, he had liked it. He liked being dominated; to be able to just let go and allow someone else to make the decisions.

Lockdown let out a hearty laugh, "Maybe kid, maybe. So, wha' cha say? Wanna ditch those glitchheads and come with me?"

Prowl thought for a cycle, deciding to weigh the pros and cons one last time. If he put aside the bounty hunter's earlier actions, this was definitely the opportunity of a function. He would finally have the freedom and independence he had always wanted. Fortunately, the matter of coming up with an excuse to tell his teammates had been taken care of, but what would his friends say of they knew the truth? Would they…no…_could_ they ever understand why this was so important to him? Most bots usually went on a function changing experience…so why couldn't his be now? Surely his friends would understand, after they got over the initial shock. On the other servo, he would be alone with a mech who desired him and was bigger and stronger than him. Still…

Logic drive made up, Prowl gave Lockdown a slight nod, a sly smile on his faceplates, and allowed the larger mech to steer him in the direction of his cloaked ship.


	3. Welcome Aboard

Chapter Three

Pairing: ProwlxLockdown

Rating: M

Warnings: slight non-con, slash

Setting: Transformers Animated AU

Summary: Prowl takes a tour of his new home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Welcome Aboard **

Once Lockdown and Prowl were on the formers ship, the Death's Head, he set it on autopilot before giving the latter a quick tour of his new home. They ended up in front of a door that was completely unremarkable from any other.

Lockdown leaned against the wall next to the door and indicated at it to his companion, a smug grin on his white faceplates, "Check it out, kid."

Casting a cautious glance at the bounty hunter, Prowl opened the door. Stepping inside, the bike felt his mouthplate fall open. It was unbelievable! While he had known Lockdown was interested in him, he never realized exactly how much. Inside was what had to be every cyber-ninja's dream. Granted, most teachers of Circuit-Su or Metallikato frowned upon owning many material possessions, but Prowl had never liked that rule. Maybe that was just another reason he had wanted to work with the muscle car; in this business the rules were bytes and lightyears between.

The room contained many martial arts paraphernalia from both Earth and Cybertron. From Earth included a bonsai tree in a gravity/air generator, a few Japanese weapons, and bamboo mat. From Cybertron there was a katana laser sword, a book on the Circuit-Su way, and…his samurai mods? He hurried over to them, sure that his optics were malfunctioning. Running his servo over the helm he, felt a strange tingle of excitement pass through him.

The ninjabot turned around to find Lockdown leaning casually against the doorway, but closely observing him as he inspected his new room. Not yet wanting to give Lockdown the pleasure of knowing how much he liked his quarters, Prowl gave him a small, cold smile, "I knew you were interested in me, but I never realized just _how _much."

Lockdown shook his head in disbelief before fixing the other with a glare, "Don't get strutty, kid. Jus' thought you'd appreciate it. But if that's how you say 'thank you,' I'd hate to see ya apologize."

Prowl walked up to the larger mech, demeanor still cool. Lockdown tensed slightly, expecting some kind of assault, but was pleasantly surprised when the ninjabot relaxed and looked him in the optics.

"Thank you." said the smaller mech sincerely.

The bounty hunter flashed a small grin, pleased that Prowl liked his gifts, before replacing it with a look of indifference, "Yeah whatever. Just don't let it go to your processor, I've got no time for needy little bots." said Lockdown gruffly then leered suggestively down at the black little mech, "But give me a kiss and we'll call it even."

Not believing what was being asked of him, Prowl slapped a servo against his face in exasperation, "You can't be serious."

Without warning, the mismatched mech pulled the cyber-ninja into a tight embrace, lifting him off the ground then pinning him up to a wall, "Try me darlin'…oh, and that wasn't a request." he said before crushing their lips together.

Prowl attempted to fight off the offending mech, but with his arms trapped at his side, legs rendered useless without any leverage and Lockdown's mass so much bigger that his own, it proved nearly impossible. While the larger mech kissed him senseless, Prowl's processor was working overtime as he tried to understand why the older mech was behaving like this again. Hadn't the bike made it clear that he didn't want this… right?

When Prowl snapped his head to the side in an effort to get away, emotions warring within him, the bounty hunter merely moved to his neck cables, alighting a moan from the trapped bot.

His body was heating up fast, betraying how much it truly like the older bot's ministrations. Finding his vocals, Prowl spoke out between gasps, "Lock… Lockdown!"

The muscle car stilled and raised his head from where his glossa was just about to make a delicious journey down Prowl's chassis, "Yes?"

"Please…stop. I don't want this." pleaded the bike. Frag, he hated how desperate he sounded. But what else was he to do?

"Your frame's saying something different though. How 'm I supposed to know which is lyin'." countered the bounty hunter, lowering his head again.

"Couldn't we at least start slower?" asked the smaller mech desperately, grasping at rust sticks.

Lockdown paused again, considering the request before unexpectedly releasing him. Prowl, being the ninja he was, managed to land on his pedes instead of his aft.

"_Thanks_." said Prowl sarcastically, straightening up.

The larger mech ignored the sarcasm but folded his arms, "Fine, we'll play it your way for now, kid. But I wont wait forever." he said coolly, "I'm gonna go check the monitor for calls and such. I expect you to be top side in a megacycle, clear?"

Prowl nodded, pleased that he would finally have some time to meditate. The other mech turned to go but stopped, leaning back towards the black bot, who stiffened, "Kiss me."

A wave of various emotions passed through the motorcycle, but hoping that this would satisfy Lockdown enough to make him depart from his quarters, Prowl did as he was asked. Unexpectedly, by initiating the contact, the ninjabot found it almost…pleasant. Lockdown, surprisingly, kept his word and pulled away after only a nanoklik or two, sighing contentedly. "Glad you decided t' tag along, kid."


	4. First Job

Chapter Four

Pairing: ProwlxLockdown

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

Setting: Transformers Animated AU

Summary: Prowl is given his first job as a bounty hunter.

**Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Romulans belong to Star Trek. **A/N: Thanks everyone for waiting so patiently for this next installment! I'm sorry it's so short. The next chappie will be out faster and longer I promise. On a different note, I saw the Star Trek movie while I was writing this and I couldn't resist adding in something from it. Oh and Cavus belongs to me.

**First Job Offer**

As the muscle car and the bike sped away from Earth, Prowl used his newfound peace of processor to meditate and train. Since joining the bounty hunter, the black bot found that he was calmer…well, as calm as one could be when a having a large, lurking, perverted partner. Except that, for some unknown reason, Lockdown had decided to leave him alone for the most part. When he did have contact with him the spiked bot would usually come just to talk with him, asking the ninjabot about everything, from his life to opinions on intergalactic issues, before leaving shortly after.

A few solar cycles after this strange personality change, Lockdown stopped by the cyber-ninja's door.

"Gotta job." he said once Prowl had emerged, before signaling for the black bot to follow.

"What's the bounty?" asked the inexperience hunter, following the muscle car to the bridge.

"A Romulan who owes some money. Client wants us to catch 'im and return 'im live. Shouldn't be too hard." he answered.

"A…Romulan?" asked Prowl uncertainly, sure that he must have static in his audios, "As in an organic?"

"Yup."

This surprised Prowl. Cybertronians, at least Autobot, had extremely little contact with other species. It was even against the law to go to most organic planets, Earth being one of the few exceptions. He of course knew what a Romulan was, along with other forms of technologically advanced sentient life, for it was part of a Cybertronian's programming, albeit small a small part. It was highly uncommon for an Autobot to actually see another sentient being in person.

Attempting to hide his lack of knowledge in other forms of sentient life, the younger bot decided to ask a different question, "Who's the client?"

"A business owner on Cavus."

"The casino planet?" the bike asked, optic ridges rising slightly in surprise. This job seemed to become stranger by the nanoklik.

"That's the one." replied Lockdown as they walked into the control room before bringing up the info he had on the job on the monitor. He cast his sexy partner a sidelong glance, "Know it?"

"No, not directly." the bike said absently, scanning over the data, "I overheard Sentinel brag about visiting it."

The spiked bot raised an optical ridge, "Sentinel?"

"Sentinel Prime. You know…tall, blue, big chin, Elite Guard, jerk?" queried cyber-ninja. At Lockdown's blank expression, Prowl sighed, knowing what the other could recognize, "Spiked shield mod and similar laser lance?"

A short pause then, "Oh, yeah." the bounty hunter chuckled, "Slag, those would be some sweet trophies."

"Yes." commented the ninjabot dryly, before a look of curiosity reached his faceplates, "So what's this casino planet like?"

The larger mech grinned slyly at him, "Interested are you? Well I can't blame ya. Cavus seems almost like it was built for bots like us…but why spoil the surprise when you'll be setting your optics on it shortly?"

Prowl looked at him in confusion, but turned to see them quickly approaching a planet on the vid. screen when Lockdown nodded at it.

"Go mod up kid, we'll be there soon."


	5. Cavus

Chapter Five

Pairing: ProwlxLockdown

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: None

Setting: Transformers Animated AU

Summary: Prowl and Lockdown make a quick stop at Cavus before going hunting.

**Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro. Romulans to Star Trek. **

A/N: See! I can do it! As promised I uploaded this chapter faster than the last one. And it's longer! Oh and {} is a side note.

**Cavus**

Calling Cavus a planet was really an exaggeration. It was actually an enormous sphere, containing thousands of floating, domed casinos. It was often called the "Reverse Planet," due to the fact that everything was built on the inside instead of the outside.

And while Cavus was impressive to look at - due to it's ever changing surface color - the engineering of the planet itself was incredible; for the sphere was made of an extremely rare, living entity know as Nestamien {ne-stah-meen}. Nestamien can be molded into any form and changes color due to tiny changes in temperature. The first owner and builder of Cavus, an Ilxian, had discovered a large cache of Nestamien, and decided to construct an immense hollow sphere for shops and the like. Now the curious thing about Nestamien is that it is virtually indestructible, capable of withstanding a collision with an asteroid and emerging unscathed (as proved when first built).

They docked in one of the many large hangers attached to the planet and disembarked. The hanger door opened with a soft hiss, letting in warm air and the thrum of noise, relieving Cavus to Prowl's wide optics. All around them where large, floating domes, each boldly proclaiming their names with bright, flashing colors. Aliens of all shapes and sizes zoomed around on hover cars, or flew without assistance, every which way, making the Reverse Planet seem like an organic beehive. The black bot had never seen so many different sentient beings in one place.

"Move it!" yelled an orange troll-like being as it knocked into him, rudely shaking him from his stooper and realizing, in fear, that Lockdown was no longer next to him.

Prowl looked around the circular platform for his vanished partner and gave a sigh of release when he spotted him. Making his way through the crowd, the cyber-ninja caught up with the spiked bot just as he was stepping onto a hover car. The bike gave the craft a wary look, uncertain whether it would be strong enough to hold them, before hesitantly stepping on.

The larger bot threw a glance over his rotor cup, making sure his ninjabot was onboard, before typing onto the holographic keyboard, or smartboard, that appeared at the front of the craft. Prowl let out a startled gasp when they suddenly lurched forward, causing him to stumble and latch onto Lockdown. The bounty hunter let out a soft chuckle before securing an arm around the smaller mech's waist. They rose quickly through the air, narrowly avoiding other cars, as they headed towards a casino called Stardust.

"So kid, whadda ya think of Cavus so far?" asked the elder bot.

"It's fascinating." admitted the cyber-ninja looking aroung him in awe, "I've never seen so many xenomorphs {alien beings} in one place before."

"Yep, Cavus is one of the largest built alien hotspots in the galaxy." said the mismatched mech as their craft slowed to a halt at Stardust. Leaving the hover car, Lockdown headed for the entrance, Prowl right at his pedes.

The interior of Stardust was brightly light with multicolored strobe lights, while the air was filled with the smoke from cigarettes, or the alien equivalent, and a cacophony of noise.

The more experienced hunter lead the way through the crowd to a bar at the back, the younger bot sticking close to his side. From what the bike could tell, after reaching the counter, a fat, tan skinned, four armed being, roughly one half Lockdown's size, was tending it.

"Hey there Groon! How's the ol' lard mass treatin' ya?" asked Lockdown jovially to the four-armed thing.

"Lockdown!" exclaimed Groon, squat face splitting into a grin, as he turned to the neutral bot, "You slag faced glitch! How ya doin'?"

Despite their size differences, the two clasped hands, before the bar tender brought out some high grade and they began to catch up on the others' life. It was strange, thought Prowl, to see his oh so feared partner casually chatting and joking around with…well, anyone. The scenario brought a small smile to his face which quickly turned into a blush of embarrassment when Lockdown caught him staring. It was only then that Groon seemed to notice that the bot he was talking to wasn't alone.

"Hey," said the alien to the large mech, nodding in Prowl's direction, "this PM with you?"

The ninja-bot bristled. How dare this, fat, disgusting…_thing_, make such a vulgar assumption. Lockdown, sensing the black ninja tense to attack, put a weighty servo on the other's rotor cup, effectively preventing a bar fight.

He turned back to the bar tender, laughing, "Nah, Groon, this is my new partner, Prowl." the muscle car shook his helm, still chuckling, "Ya gotta stop assuming that every pretty bot I have with me is a Pleasure Model."

Looking thoroughly abashed, Groon focused on the still fuming bot and bowed slightly, "Beggin' your pardon Prowl, I meant no offense."

"I'm sure." the other grit out.

Sure that the bike was calming down, Lockdown removed his servo from him and took a swig of high grade. Groon on the other hand wasn't so sure, and put more distance between himself and the smaller bot.

"So, LD, while it's nice to see ya again 'n' all, ya don't usually make social visits." commented the alien, picking up a glass to dry it, "Why'r ya really here?"

Cooling down, Prowl thought that that was a very reasonable question, for now that Groon had brought it up, what were they doing here? Their quarry was definitely not on Cavus, seeing how that was where the job had come from, so why? Prowl turned to the elder mech, curious for his answer.

Lockdown finished his drink, slamming the empty glass down onto the table, before reaching into a subspace and removing a holoprojector. He activated it and a head with pointy ears, high arching eyebrows, sharp eyes and spiky hair appeared before them.

"The big guy upstairs wants us to find this Rom." answered the muscle car, shrugging, while letting Groon get a good look at the hologram, "Figured you might know where he is."

The alien stared at the picture, a look of great concentration on his pudgy face, before slapping the bar and letting out a laugh, "Ha! Yeah! I know that fragger! That's Fabari Aroco. He lives over on Esobub Five, in the Omega Section."

Lockdown smirked at the bar tender, a triumphant look in his optics, "I knew I could count on you."


	6. High Grade

Chapter Six

Pairing: ProwlxLockdown

Rating: M

Warnings: explicit mech on mech smut, slight non-con, oral, anal, sticky

Setting: Transformers Animated AU

Summary: Prowl has a problem and Lockdown tries to help.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

A/N: And now, for what I'm sure you've all been patiently waiting for, I give you…THE SLASH! XD And I'm really really sorry for coming up with such a bad internal conflict for Prowl, both being a little OOC and bad sex talk.

**High Grade**

In the end, it was actually disappointing how easy it was to capture Fabari Aroco. The two bounty hunters found him in the area Groon said he would be, nursing a hangover. Despite his post drunkenness, he put up quite a fight, giving both bots a few dents. But they quickly overwhelmed him, pinning him to the ground and snapping on some cuffs before throwing the Romulan in the ship's brig.

As they headed back to Cavus, Prowl kept to his room, conflicted about the situation. He had realized, after the organic had been captured, that he hadn't bothered to ask what had warranted Mr. Aroco's capture. Had he even done anything wrong? Prowl was so enthused about his first job, that he completely forgot about justice or due process of law. How was it that he was able to forget his Autobot upbringings after only a few orbital cycles? There had always been a small part of him that felt like it didn't fit in. For as long as he could remember, there was always some part of him that had rebelled against Autobot ways. It was only during his time with Master Yoketron that he had felt at peace. Now that he was with Lockdown, that part of him seemed satisfied. However, it alarmed Prowl at how quickly being with the bounty hunter seemed to sooth him. The normally clam and collected mind grow more and more turbulent the longer Prowl sat in silence until the noise in his helm was deafening and he couldn't stand it anymore.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled, his room vibrating with the sudden noise.

Three sharp bangs sounded from his door, causing him to jump, "Hey kid, you alright in there?"

The cyber-ninja pinched his olfactory sensor, ashamed that the other had heard his outburst. Why couldn't he control himself?

"I am…functional." the bike replied hesitantly, though loud enough for the other to hear through the closed door.

A pause, "Ya wanna talk about it?"

The younger mech sighed. Didn't Lockdown realize that he just wanted to be left alone? The obvious answer was yes he did, but didn't care in the slightest. "Not particularly." was his reply.

There was a moment of silence, causing Prowl to hope that the other had left, which was soon dashed when he heard the other give a small chuckle. "You gonna unlock this door for me, or 'm I just gonna have to break it down?"

Not wanting a broken door, the bike reluctantly heaved himself off the berth, sighing in defeat, and unlocked it, before returning to sit.

The door slid open with a quiet swoosh, allowing the larger mech to enter and have a seat besides the sullen Prowl. He gave the bot next to him a once over, before giving a nod, as if affirming something, and settling himself more comfortable against the wall.

"So…" began Lockdown, watching his partner out of the corner of his optic, "what's on your processor?"

"Since when did you start to care?" scoffed the bike, looking down.

When no witty response came, the ninjabot looked up to see the mech next to him looking expectantly back at him. Prowl hesitated, then sighed, rotator cups slumping in defeat.

"I am… conflicted." he began, "While on Earth, I helped my teammates capture humans who broke the law. However, I realized that I knew nothing of the Romulan's past and did not even ask as to why he needed to be captured. I merely assumed that he had done something criminal, but for all I know, I could have assisted in locking up an innocent zenomorph. I can hardly blame you for not mentioning whether or not Mr. Aroco had done something illegal but I am shocked at my sudden lax in due process of law. How could I have forgotten my Autobot heritage so easily?"

When the mismatched mech didn't immediately respond, the bike glanced over at his companion to discover him propped up on the wall, apparently asleep.

"Lockdown!"

The bot being yelled at onlined an optic, giving the scowling ninja a cheeky grin.

"I was listening kid, no need to yell. But," he sat forward and shook his helm in disbelief, "slag kid you had me all worried." he snorted, "I thought fer sure that Unicron himself had offended you."

Prowl huffed and turned away, arms crossed. The nerve of him! After all, Lockdown had asked to know what was upsetting the bike. And once told, he goes and promptly mocks him! He didn't even know why he thought the muscle car would care.

He stiffened when he felt an arm secure it's self firmly around his waist, "Hey, relax kid, alright? I was jokin'." said the older mech, grinning, before growing serious, "I know what it's like to question yerself, believe me, but yu'll sort it out. Matter o' fact," started Lockdown, faceplates lighting up in excitement, "I know just the thing to help ya… follow me."

The older mech got up and left, pausing only long enough to stick his head back through the door and ask whether he was coming. Wearily, reluctantly, but also cautiously, the cyber-ninja followed his partner to what Prowl could only assume were his quarters.

Lockdown's room housed a variety of objects: everything from a large berth, to a workbench piled high with parts, to a small trophy cabinet. The muscle car bypassed all of these, making his way to the back to where a coolant box rested. He rummaged around inside it for a few nanokliks, before straightening with two mugs and a flask of high grade energon.

"Ever try high grade, kid?" asked Lockdown, a smug grin on his faceplates, as he poured the bright violet liquid into the two mugs before offering one to the smaller mech.

Prowl hesitantly took the mug, glancing down at its contents "I had some sparkling energon at a party my creators threw, and some oil with my team…" his voice faded off and a morose look formed on his faceplates at the thought of his teammates.

Sensing that things were quickly becoming too sappy for his tastes, the other bot hurriedly moved on, "So you've never had jus' plain ol' high grade?" he shook his helm with a chuckle, "Slag, you really are a prude aren't ya?"

Snapping out of depressing thoughts, the bike glared at the spiked bot, "I am not! I've just never had the desire to intoxicate myself to a point being completely incapacitated."

"And you think one drink will do all that to ya?" Lockdown retorted, smug smile growing wider as he realized he had almost won.

"Of course not!" countered the cyber-ninja, "I am not some ignorant protoform, and here, I'll prove it."

And without further remarks, the usually levelheaded ninjabot downed the contents of his drink in three large gulps. The liquid burned violently on the way down, causing him to splutter and cough, in an attempt to clear his intakes.

Lockdown let out a bark of laughter, slamming a servo on the younger's still shaking back, "You sure showed me kid." he said before upending his own mug. He sighed and

licked his lips as the high grade warmed his insides, "Care for another one, darlin'?"

* * *

Half a megacylce and six drinks later, both bots were seated on the floor of Lockdown's room and Prowl was thoroughly drunk and strangely horny, as the mismatched mech so gleefully noticed. For when he was pouring the bike's first cup-full, the older mech added a drop of something that Swindle had recommended. The drug was a strong aphrodisiac, which was why the smaller bot was currently flushed and panting slightly, a light sheen of condensation forming on his body.

Prowl felt flustered. One cycle, he and Lockdown were having a remarkably good time, joking and laughing, and the next he was feeling uncomfortably hot with a raging hard-on. Panting, he glanced up a the spiked bot, about to ask if being unbearably turned on was a natural side effect of high grade, but was stopped short after he saw how good the other bot looked.

Lockdown was beside himself. The drug had finally taken full effect and he eagerly anticipating an inhibition free and aroused Prowl. When said partner turned lust filled optics on him, he felt a thrilling zing shoot up his backstrut.

"You alright, kid?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

Prowl shook his helm, even as his optics devoured the other's appealing form, "I feel hot," he replied, scooting closer to the other, "very, very hot."

Lockdown could feel his own plug stirring to life as the sleek black bot climbed seductively into his lap, "Yeah? Well I could help you with that."

The ninjabot straddled him, rubbing his heated codplate against the other's and earning a hiss of appreciation, "Mmm, yes… please help me." he pleaded, continuing his slow grind, arms snaking around the other's spiked neck.

Crotchplate now growing tight, Lockdown wound his arms around the bike's slim waist, bringing them flush against each other.

"Gladly." the muscle car murmured before snagging the lithe thing on his lap in a passionate kiss.

Prowl moaned into the kiss, almost instantly opening his mouth to let his glossa tangle with the other's. Humming in appreciation, Lockdown raised a servo to stoke one of Prowl's fairings. Breaking the kiss, Prowl arched against the other, mewling, while the spiked bot trailed his lips and dentals along his jaw to his neck cables, before biting hard. The bike cried out in pain as the metal skin was pierced, clawing at the other, before moaning as the other began to eagerly lap at the wound.

Pulling away, Lockdown licked his lips free of the violet liquid and proceeded to lift the smaller bot off him and place him on the berth. The sight of the sexy black bot spread wantonly on _his _berth, legs spread and lubricant seeping from around the edges of his codpiece, was, needless to say, incredibly charging and drew a growl of want from his vocals.

Kneeling down before the other, Lockdown spread Prowl's thighs a little wider before delivering a kiss to the seeping plating.

"Open up, darlin'." he requested, then moaned at the sight of the younger mech's plug rising from it's confines and bearing his tight, little port to the other's optics. Lubricant dribbled down the bike's aft from his port, compelling Lockdown to help clean him up. Prowl gasped in pleasure when he felt the other's glossa trail from his aft to the tip of his plug, removing lubricant as it went. At the other's gasp, the muscle car decided to finally release his own aching plug from it's constricting plating. Lockdown licked the tip of his partner's weeping plug, groaning in enjoyment at the slightly sweet tang of lubricant that flavored his glossa. Liking the taste, the bounty hunter engulfed the ridged shaft before him.

"AH!" Prowl cried out, arching up and clinging to the muscle car's helm as his plug was taken into the other's warm, wet mouth.

Condensation trickled down Prowl's body as he panted. He had never felt this aroused in his whole function. Sure, he had had a few lovers during his life cycle, but none of them had ever made him feel like this. It felt as though there was a raging fire within him, burning a little brighter with every touch, lick, or kiss administered by the spiked bot above him, and could only be doused by said mech.

The spiked bot laved the plug in his mouth with his glossa, occasionally sweeping it up to lick droplets of lubricant from the tip, before gently inserting a finger into the younger bot's port. That last bit of applied pleasure was enough to send Prowl over the edge, screaming as overload hit him without warning, hard and fast, lubricant spurting out of his throbbing length and into Lockdown's waiting mouth. The larger bot greedily swallowed down the fluids, loving its taste.

"Slag, darlin', you taste better then imagined." complimented the older mech, licking his lips, and crawling up the prone, dazed form below him.

He reinserted a finger into the panting, sated bike, languidly pumping it in and out. Prowl groaned as he felt his plug stirring back to life at the other's ministrations. He was about to speak when Lockdown touched that special bundle of wires inside of him that made him cry out and claw at the berth in ecstasy, length once again fully erect. The muscle car grinned smugly, petting the wires again and reveling the ninjabot's reactions.

Lcokdown had just inserted a second finger and had begun to scissor them when the lithe bot cried out, faceplates flushed as he became even more aroused, "Ah! L…Lockdown! Pl…please! I need you…mgh…inside me! Now!"

Lockdown chuckled, removing his fingers, and aligned his painfully aroused and profusely dripping plug with the other's tight port, "How could I refuse such an order?" he asked before thrusting his throbbing length into the hot, velvety heat.

Prowl cried out as an excruciating pain shot up his backstrut, threatening to tear him apart, as the other's large plug penetrated him. Stilling, Lockdown waited for him to adjust to his size, only starting to move gently when the black mech gave a strained nod. Soon the pain dissolved and was replace by a mounting pleasure. The younger bot gasped as that special spot inside him was nudged by Lockdown's length.

"Faster!" ordered Prowl, clinging to the larger bot's neck and wrapping his legs around his hips, allowing the muscle car to go deeper.

"Slag…so tight. So beautifully tight." grit out Lockdown, pistoning his hips, relishing the vice-like grip on his plug.

Overload was quickly approaching as both mechs strained for completion. Just as the pleasure neared its peak, Prowl's chestplate split open, revealing his spark to Lockdown's wide optics. The bounty hunter realized that it was the drugs he'd put in he kid's drink that made him want to reach the ultimate high, but even with that knowledge, it didn't stop the surprise of seeing his partner's spark, nor the temptation of claiming it as his own. Resisting the pull of the glowing blue orb, Lockdown lowered his helm to kiss the pulsing spark. With that small contact, Prowl was sent over the edge, screaming out as his second overload hit him with a bang, lubricant spurting out of his plug to splatter along his chassis. The contractions of the bike's port around Lockdown's shaft dragged him over as well, giving a bellow as he overloaded.

Prowl's chestplates gently closed as Lockdown pulled out of him before collapsing to his side with a thud. Lockdown, still panting, gave a chuckle, cuddling the drowsy and sated cyber-ninja to him.

"Frag, I haven't had it that good in stellar cycles." he murmured to the bike, giving his helm a kiss.

"Mmm…" was Prowl's only reply as he drifted off into recharge.

"Hehe, Primus knows what your reaction will be tomorrow." the spiked bot said sleepily before following his partner into recharge.


	7. Awake

Chapter Seven

Pairing: ProwlxLockdown

Rating: T

Warnings: Really mild violence, some swearing

Setting: Transformers Animated AU

Summary: Prowl wakes up to realize what he's done.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

A/N: Sorry for taking so long again, I've been trying to get future chapters done that way I could post them relatively quickly. Anyways, thanks for all of your support and here's the next chapter!

I would also like to say that I don't think that Prowl is a pathetic weakling, even though I've made him out to be one, we just have to remember how much bigger and stronger LD is. If they were in a fair fight (but when does Lockdown ever play fair) they would be evenly matched. And don't worry, Prowl _will_ prove his stuff, but later.

**Awake**

Prowl's processor hurt. That was the first sensation he registered as he slowly awoke from recharge. It felt as though someone had been knocking his helm against a wall for the better part of a megacycle, leaving it a throbbing, achy mass.

He tried to raise his servo, in an attempt to stop the pain, only to find that he couldn't due to the fact that his arms were pinned by something. Keeping his optic offline, he reached out with his senses discovering that what his arms were folded against his chassis and were pinned to something large, warm and…living.

Anxiety shooting through him, his optics onlined instantly, he found himself gazing upon the green and black chestplate of his still sleeping partner, whose arms were holding him close. Slightly panicked, the bike began to struggle in the other's grip. His squirming roused the larger mech who shuttered his optics groggily before gazing down at the bot in his arms, a sleepy smile on his faceplates.

"Mornin' gorgeous." murmured Lockdown nuzzling Prowl, who froze upon realizing his partner was awake.

"Lockdown," growled Prowl between clenched dentals, as he resumed his struggling, "release me at once!"

"Now why would I wanna do a thing like that?" the muscle car asked, nipping his neck cables.

"Now!" Prowl ordered, and with a tremendous shove, he pushed against Lockdown's chassis just as the bounty hunter chose to release him, sending the cyber-ninja toppling ungracefully to the floor.

Lockdown propped himself up on an elbow joint and observed the bike with amusement. A blush on his faceplates, Prowl quickly righted himself, but stumbled and clutched his head as the pounding became worse. He glared at the other.

"Why am I in your room?" the black bot demanded, optics narrowed in suspicion.

"You tell me." asked Lockdown, grinning with infuriating smugness.

Prowl cast his optics down, concentrating. The throbbing made thinking hurt.

"I don't know," he admitted, "The last thing I remember is coming in here with you, having a drink, and…"

And then all of it came blurrily rushing back. The drinks, the heat, the lust, the passion, which definitely did _not _cause his frame to heat up at the mere thought of what they did. He remembered it like he would a dream, out of focus and choppy, but never the less there.

The memory made him feel uncertain about himself, both physically and emotionally. It reminded of him forcefully of what he felt when Lockdown… proposed their partnership for the second time, resurfacing the feelings and sensations he had experienced then.

Ignoring his body's confusing reaction, Prowl stared at the mech before him appalled, mouth slightly agape in disbelief, before it turned into a look of utter fury, optics narrowing to slits.

"Remember now?" leered the spiked bot.

A pregnant silence filled the space between them before Prowl spoke in a voice more cold than the farthest reaches of space, "Why?" he demanded icily, "Why would you do that?"

"I told ya I wouldn't wait forever, kid."

"You took advantage of me!" exclaimed the bike, voice rising slightly.

"Oh, don't be a protoform." retorted Lockdown, resting his head on his servo, "You and I both know you enjoyed it."

Prowl's reply would have been convincing, had a blush not colored his faceplate. He scoffed, "Ha, like I could possibly enjoy such barbaric treatment."

"Keep telling yourself that, kid." the large mech said with a chuckle. Then with a sadistic smile, Lockdown sat up and began to trail his servo down his frame, catching the smaller bot's surprised optics, "I know I liked it. The way you writhed when I touched you…"

"Stop it." growled the black bot, oil starting to simmer in rage.

"…or how good you tasted when I took your plug in my mouth…" he was now rubbing his slowly heating crotchplate as he vividly relived last night.

"Stop." Prowl tried again, louder than before, his servos now clenched in barely contained anger.

"…or what you sounded like as you screamed your overload…"

"Enough!" yelled Prowl, self control snapping like a cable stretched too far, as he striked out to punch Lockdown in the face.

Even though the muscle car was expecting such and attack, Lockdown made no effort to dodge it, letting the servo make contact with his white faceplate. The cyber-ninja watched in shock as the punch actually carried through, twisting Lockdown's head to the side, but not understanding why the other hadn't blocked it. Prowl was more than certain that the spiked bot had had some form of combat training, so…why hadn't he blocked it? Was taking a hit to the faceplates Lockdown's way of apologizing, or was he just still too groggy to defend himself? Prowl highly doubted the second and had a hard time believing the first.

Shaking his head, the bike watched Lockdown spit out some energon, before deciding to speak, "Never take advantage of my again you son of a glitch." he said coldly before turned and left the room.

Lockdown snorted and shook his helm before lying down on the berth, offlining his optics to take a short stasis nap. He rolled onto his side and felt a twinge of pain in his lower dentals. Chuckling, he rubbed his jaw, considering the kid's great right hook.

* * *

Prowl headed to his quarters, head still throbbing, and shivering slightly. But why? Was he shaking out of fear, adrenalin, anger, what? As soon as he got to his berth, he crawled on top and flopped down, trying to get some recharge.

After about a megacycle of endless turning, fidgeting, and alarmingly vivid images whenever he closed his optics, Prowl, with a sigh of defeat, got up.

Hoping a shower would help soothe him, he made his way to a bathing unit. Grabbing a bottle of cleanser, he turned the shower on and stood under the spray, letting the hot liquid hit against his frame, relaxing him. It was only when he began to soap up some cleanser that he realized how sore he was. All over his body, wires felt knotted, joints felt stiff, and his port ached like the Pit.

The bike slumped, optics off, and groaned in pain, arms flopping down to his sides. How could he have been so stupid, letting Lockdown get him over energized? He should have known better then to take a drink from that scheming mech.

Had the shower spay not been hitting his ear finials, Prowl probably would have heard the door open behind him and a much bigger mech approach him. Had he heard this larger bot approach, he probably wouldn't have been so surprised when two large arms wrapped around him from behind, pinning his arms, causing Prowl tense and gasp in alarm.

Pulling his head from the spay, the ninjabot turned his helm to find a bright red optic looking back at him.

"Hey." Lockdown greeted in a gravelly version of a whisper.

"Get out." snarled Prowl, trying to move his arms in order to beat the slag out of the offending mech, only to realize with dismay that they were truly stuck.

"Aww, don't be like that kid, I came here to play nice." murmured the other, placing kiss on the smaller bot, where the neck cables went into the frame, snatching the bottle of cleanser out of the other's loose grip.

Right when Prowl realized, through his haze of soreness, that he could still use his stabilizing servos to inflict bodily harm upon the other, the servos holding him in place disappeared, reappearing nanokliks later at his shoulders and began to move in soothing circles, covered in cleanser. Lockdown watched with amusement as the tense ninjabot visibly relaxed, pressing unconsciously into the touch.

"See? That ain't too bad, is it?" asked the other, continuing his slow ministrations, then looked thoughtful, "Still, not as good as a one of those Metallikato massages, but…" he shrugged, trailing off.

"Mmm… How do you… ahh… know about those?" asked Prowl absently, not really caring what the answer was.

"Oh, ya know. Been around as long as I 'ave, ya pick up a few things."

They stood there in silence for a bit, the soft pitter-patter of the shower creating a calming ambiance, as Lockdown continuing his massage.

Prowl was so lost in the other's actions and the strangely peaceful quiet, that he didn't hear his partner's question.

"Mnnnn…what was that? I wasn't all here." asked the bike, giving his helm a shake to try and clear it.

"I said 'why didn't ya demand that I drop ya off at Earth?'" said Lockdown, chuckling.

The black bot thought. Why hadn't he asked the muscle car to take him back? He hadn't even thought of it actually. But as to why not, he didn't know. He had plenty of reasons why he should be returned to his team… slag, after the way he'd been treated, anybot would burn rubber getting the frag out of there. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to tell the larger mech to do that. Call him glitched in the logic circuit, but he wanted to stay, he wanted to see what Lockdown had to show him.

"I don't know." he answered truthfully, "But I assumed that you wouldn't have, even if I had asked you."

"Damn right," grinned the spiked bot, before his tone turned possessive and his mismatched arms snaked around the younger mech's waist, "I'd never let you go."

A shiver passed through Prowl at Lockdown's reply. Before he had the chance to formulate a response, the arms around his waist were no longer there and Lockdown was leaving the wash racks.

"Finish up quick," he said over his shoulder, "we'll be docking soon."

* * *

Prowl, Lockdown, and a bound and gagged Aroco stood close together, as the hover platform transported them swiftly upward. The hover crafts were originally designed to hold only a few organics comfortably at a time, so due to the two Transformer's large stature, and one Romulan, it made for a tight fit. This was also inconvenient for Prowl, since every time he moved, even a little bit, he brushed up against a continually smirking Lockdown.

By the time the vehicle reached its destination, the bike was so flustered that he practically leaped over the organic in front of him to put some pace between him and the other mech, before giving a small sigh of relief. When Prowl turned back around, he saw, to his embarrassment, both Lockdown and Fabari Aroco laughing at him as they disembarked. Fuming, the cyber-ninja stalked off towards the only set of doors on the platform, the other two close behind him.

As he neared the door, the guards on either side, large, hulking, scaly things holding an equally nasty looking gun, prevented him from entering.

"State your business, robot." demanded one in a slow, deep voice.

"Got a delivery for Kaulz, bounty type." said Lockdown approaching, answering for Prowl.

The guard gave the tall, spiked mismatched body of the nearing bot a suspicious glare, "And just who are you?"

"Lockdown," replied the bounty hunter proudly, then gestured at the smaller Transformer, "and this is my partner, Prowl."

Unconvinced, the scaly guard hit the intercom button and spoke into it, "Sorry to bother, Sir, but a bounty hunter and his partner, one Lockdown and Prowl, and he says that he has a delivery for you."

There was a crash as something delicate was dropped, followed by muttered curses, before there came a response, "They're already here? My goodness, that didn't take long, but, yes! Send them up at once!"

The intercom turned off with a crack, only to be followed by a ding as the doors opened to reveal a large elevator. Lockdown flashed a pleased grin before giving Prowl a small nudge into the elevator.

"What type of xenomorphs were that?" asked the younger mech as soon as the doors closed.

"Crornacs, I think." said the muscle car thoughtfully, "If I'm right, which I probably am, don't be fooled by their dumb guard routine. They're really quite smart, amazingly nasty and good fighters. But that's why they're usually hired as bodyguards, they got all the right stuff for the job."

The elevator pinged and a door opened to reveal a lavishly furnished room and a short alien with greenish skin and a tentacle like beard, beaming at them…well, at Lockdown.

"Evening Kaulz." greeted the spiked bot, extending a servo.

"Lockdown! How wonderful to see you again!" Kaulz exclaimed, shaking the offered servo vigorously with his own, "And I see that you brought me that little credit hoarder, Aroco, as well, so promptly too."

Kaulz snapped his fingers and almost immediately, another Crornac appeared and took the Romulan from Lockdown, before leaving through a side door.

"And you must be Prowl." continued the greenish alien, as though nothing had happen, smiling at the smaller black bot, "and from what I know of your species, might I add that you look," he looked Prowl up and down, "very beautiful."

Prowl blushed, and mumbled some form of thank you before Lockdown mercifully took over.


	8. Must Love Mods

Chapter Eight

Pairing: ProwlxLockdown

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Setting: Transformers Animated AU

Summary: Prowl sees a familiar face and does some shopping…kinda.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Transformers belongs to Hasbro **

A/N: Thank you soooo much to all of you who have been writing reviews! Every time I read one, I just get so happy. ^_^ Here's the next chapter, and remember, Prowl secretly does like to dominated, even if he doesn't realize it yet. ;) Oh, and one last thing, can you spot the future plot in this chapter?

**Must Love Mods**

A few orbital cycles after they left Cavus, after being paid of course, Prowl found himself making his way up to the bridge to find Lockdown. He found the other bounty hunter sitting in the control chair and talking to an all too familiar mech.

"Swindle!"

Lockdown and the purple and tan mech on the screen looked to where Prowl stood, partially hidden by shadows. From Swindle's vantage point, however, he was unable to see the ninjabot.

"Who is that? Doubledealer? No wait, you guys split." said the weapons dealer before he glanced back at Lockdown, flashing his signature smile, "You didn't mention you had company, you sly hunter. Go on, indulge me, who is it?"

"Doesn't madder." replied Lockdown, subtly signaling at Prowl to stay put, "You'll meet 'im at the rendezvous, got it?"

"Aww, you never humor me." complained the warmonger, before perking up and trying to once again discern the mech in the shadows, "I look forward to meeting you, mystery bot… but, till then."

Swindle cut transmission, causing the screen to go black. Letting out a quiet sigh, Lockdown motioned for the dark bot to come forward, but one look at his faceplates had him rethinking the offer.

Arms crossed and scowling, Prowl approached the older mech, "I was unaware that you had dealings with Swindle, let alone that he escaped."

"Now don't you get all high flyin' and Elite Guard with me kid; you'll be workin' with 'im soon enough. Swindle's the best slaggin' salesmech in the galaxy, despite whacha think." retorted Lockdown coolly, "An' we're in business so often, we'll occasionally lend a servo. So yeah, I helped 'im out."

"I see… and I'll have to work with him… why?"

"Well, not you directly, but we get some of our supplies from him, and a few mods too. And speakin' of which, you gotta get rid of that symbol."

Suddenly forgetting all about Swindle, the ninjabot placed a protective servo over the Autobot insignia on his chassis. "My… symbol…?"

"You didn't really expect to be able to wear it, didja?" asked the bounty hunter, leaning forward in his chair, smiling cruelly.

"I thought… no… I suppose not."

"Good, then let's go find ya some paint."

Standing up, Lockdown put a servo around the lithe mech's waist and steered him to the muscle car's workshop. He found some black paint and some polish, and before ninjabot knew it, his faction sign was gone. He was no longer an Autobot.

He stood staring at his reflection in a shiny mod for what seemed like an eternity, reality tunneling around him. It was almost impossible to believe that he was now a deserter. It seemed like a bad dream; one that he couldn't wake up from. Had he really wanted this?

After putting away the supplies Lockdown came up behind the silent bot and rested his head on the other's rotator cup, arms circling the slim waist, offering what small comfort he could. Prowl reached his servo back and cupped the side of the bounty hunter's helm, silently thanking the mismatched mech.

Maybe with the other bounty hunter here, things could turn out all right.

"Welcome aboard, kid." whispered Lockdown in his audios.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

* * *

Not long after he became a neutral, Prowl was in the training room, practicing with his new laser katana, when he felt the ship slowing. Curious as to why, he strapped the sword to his side and made his way to the bridge. When the ship suddenly jolted to a stopped, causing him to stumble, he straightened then quickened his pace.

"What's going on?" asked the ninjabot arriving at the helm, katana partially drawn.

Even though Lockdown's spiked back was to him, Prowl had no trouble detecting the smug grin in his partner's vocals, "You worried about me kid?"

The younger mech scoffed, "Not particularly, no. But why have we stopped?"

"This is the meet-up spot with Swindle." replied the bounty hunter straightening and snagging his partner's adorable waist in his large servo before leading him to the airlock door, "Les go say hi."

After they had crossed the short connector bridge, Lockdown banged on the arms dealer's airlock door and released the Prowl. The door slid open almost instantly and the mismatched mech led the way inside.

Swindle was waiting for them in the main part of the ship, his plastic smile firmly in place. The smile grew, however, when he saw who was with the large transformer.

"So this is the mystery bot I was talking to." commented the arms dealer, smile never faltering, before vigorously shaking Lockdown's servo as though he'd just won a stellar cycle's supply of energon, "Well done LD, I didn't think you'd be able to pull it off."

Lockdown withdrew his servo, frowning at Swindle and his lack of subtlety, "Yeah well, it wasn't as hard as I thought."

Prowl raised an optic ridge at their conversation but said nothing. It irked him that they were talking about him as though he was not there.

Swindle next turned his large purple optics to the black ninja, smile still in place, "Now, my dear mech, how about I show you my collection? Hmm? You just might find something that sparks your wires." he said before leading they way.

Prowl shot a cautious glance at the muscle car, who shrugged and followed the salesbot.

"What about my supplies?" asked Lockdown, as they were lead to a large room lined with all sorts of odds and ends.

"We'll talk business once the bike's gone." replied the warmonger before directing his attention on the cyber-ninja, "Why don't you run along and take a look around, Prowl. I'm sure you'll find something you like."

Prowl stared at the other bots in disbelief, "What do you think I am? A youngling? I will have you know that I…"

"Jus' do as he asks Prowler." cut off Lockdown.

"You can't be serious?"

"Is just business talk, kid." countered the muscle car, crossing his arms, "Nothin' to fry your circuits over."

Defeated and peeved, the dark mech stalked off, annoyed that the other two were treating him like a protoform.

When the former Autobot heard them leave, he began to peruse through the shelves of seemingly endless, useless junk. While walking through the isles, however, a glint of purple caught his optic. Wandering over to the shelf, Prowl was surprised to find a purple optic visor, almost identical to his own. Seeing how he was no longer an Autobot, changing his visor color to neutral purple would make it harder for others to tell that he used to be an Autobot; so taking the visor, he continued along the rows.

About a megacycle later, the ninja bot entered the bridge, arms full of stuff, to find Lockdown and Swindle idly chatting over some high grade (Prowl inwardly cringed as he caught sight the violet liquid).

Upon seeing the smaller bot enter, arms laden with goods, the older bounty hunter promptly clogged up his intakes in surprise when trying to swallow a mouthful of energon. The arms dealer, on the other servo, stood up and beamed at the cyber-ninja, clasping his servos together.

"By Primus, you sure do have an optic for mods, my young mech. Now let me see what you found…hmm, impressive. Purple visor, an electron charged spear, and… frictionless stabilizer-soles?" Swindle's optics alighted in a well practiced enthusiasm as he turned to look at his colleague, "My, my, my, he really is a bot from your own mold, Lockdown." his smiled faltered as he turned back to regard the laden mech, "But, how exactly were you planning on paying for this, hmm? Oh, and you can forget about paying with those awful Autobot credits."

Prowl scowled at the businessmech, disliking his attitude, "Would you please excuse us for a cycle?"

Swindle's smile finally dropped as he raised an optic ridge, before shrugging and leaving the room.

"Ya know, he has us on surveillance." commented Lockdown, eyeing first the door then the bot before him, "But he's right, how are ya gonna pay for all that? The credit's you made on your first job wont cover all that."

The cyber-ninja placed the mods he found on the floor before walking up to the bounty hunter. "By means of a trade."

Intrigued the larger bot leaned forward, "I'm listenin'."

"Pay for whatever I can't cover, and you get to keep all the money we make until it's been paid for, plus one other job."

"Hmm, a tempting offer, but I don't even think that'll cover it." responded Lockdown, smirking.

"What else could you want?" demanded Prowl, before realizing his mistake in taking the proverbial dangling energon goody. He instantly regretted asking when the bounty hunter snagged him by the waist and pulled him close.

"I'll let you know back on the ship," purred the muscle car in the ninjabot's ear finial, before lowering his mouthplate to nip at the other's neck wires. Prowl shuddered at the touch, a soft gasp escaping from his vocals and _almost_ arching into the larger mech.

Lockdown chuckled, "It's a deal then. I'll get ya yer mods… hey Swindle!"

"What can I do for you?" said the purple bot, hurrying into the room, barely sparing a glance at the bike in Lockdown's arm. After all, he'd seen the larger bounty hunter in stranger positions.

"I'd like ya t'ring up mine 'n' Prowl's accounts. We're buyin' that stuff."

* * *

After being thoroughly embarrassed by Lockdown in front of the arms dealer - by refusing to release the ninjabot from his arms - they made their way back onto the ship, mods and supplies in servo.

After disengaging their ship from Swindle's, the larger bounty hunter set the ship on autopilot, before dragged Prowl, and his new visor, into his workshop. He shoved the younger bot onto the operation berth then moved to strap him down.

Thinking that Lockdown was going to take advantage of him again, the black bot lashed out, kicking the muscle car in the chassis, who recoiled with a grunt of surprise. Prowl took the opportunity to jump off the table, taking a defensive stance, eyeing the bounty hunter cautiously.

Rubbing his now dented chest plate, the larger bot gave a slight chuckle, "I was just gonna sync up yer new visor, kid. No need t'get hostile."

The younger mech gave a snort, "I'm sure you were." he said sarcastically, "And if that was your intention, why did you not just say so?"

"Must've skipped my processor." said Lockdown snidely.

"Uhg, Lockdown! Is your memory core really so small or are you just plain glitched in the processor? I told you not to take advantage of me, you scrapheap. Is that honestly too hard of a program to follow?" snapped Prowl, "I demand that you treat me as you equal. Tell me your plans before instigating them."

Optics narrowing in anger, the bounty hunter stormed up to the bike, playful demeanor gone.

"Listen here ya little glitch, don't _ever_ try to boss me around." he growled, "This is my ship and I run it. Nobody tells me wha' t'do, and I'll treat ya however I damn well please. Now, mute it and get your aft on the berth."

Suprised, for never had the muscle car used that tone on him, the ninjabot did as he was told and when Lockdown moved to strap him down, the stealth bot made no move to stop him. But then again, he made sure that Lockdown wouldn't try anything funny by pressing a dagger to his chassis as the larger bot began to work on him.


	9. Moody Mechs

Chapter Nine

Pairing: ProwlxLockdown

Rating: T

Warnings: slash, angst

Setting: Transformers Animated AU

Summary: Prowl is confused as to why Lockdown is angry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Not much to say for an author's note except enjoy and please leave a review!

**Moody Mechs**

After the small row in Lockdown's workshop, Prowl kept to his quarters or the training room for a couple of orbital cycles, only venturing further to get energon. The ninjabot steered clear of the muscle car, and vice versa. He realized that something he'd said to the spiked bot had obviously pinched a wire, but hoped that time alone would be needed to fix this strained silence.

But when the cyber-ninja finally did attempted to confront Lockdown, the older mech bust a gasket, claiming that nothing was wrong and to get out of his sight. Alarmed, the smaller bot did as he was told.

That was four megacycles ago. So, a confused Prowl sat in his new room, a frown on his faceplates and a look of worry in his optics. What exactly was going on in that bone-white processor of Lockdown's? Even after his failed attempt to smooth things out with him (though honestly, he didn't know why he was even trying), Prowl still found himself wanting to make amends with the muscle car and discover the source of his pain. For even though the large bot's behavior went completely against his Autobot upbringing, he would take a smug, chuckling Lockdown over an angry, depressed Lockdown any orbital cycle.

Hoping that his partner had cooled off from before, the ninjabot left his quarters. He made his way up to the bridge to find the other bounty hunter reading over a data pad. Upon hearing the bike enter, Lockdown glanced up at him, before returning to the data pad.

"Got a job." said the spiked mech, still looking down at the info in his servo, "A Decepticon fleet commander on Rigel III wants us to bust out his SIC from jail."

"A… uh… Decepticon?" asked Prowl with wide optics, hoping he had misunderstood the other.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"I… on what planet?" he questioned, not wanting to answer the other's response.

"Veras Centari." answered the larger bot, tossing down the data pad before red optics locked with purple visor.

"But that's an Autobot ally!" said the black mech, shocked.

"Yeah? Well compute this Prowl: you're neutral now. So mute it, grow a backstrut, and go mod up," snarled Lockdown, turning his back on the kid, "we'll be there soon."

Prowl didn't move. Obviously, the mismatched mech hadn't cooled down enough, for there was that hostility again. The bike wanted to know what was wrong with his partner and he wasn't going to leave until he got some answers.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Whirling around, Lockdown growled, realizing that the younger bot wasn't leaving, "I said mod up!" he thundered at the smaller mech.

"Tell me what's wrong." demanded Prowl, louder.

Letting out a roar of frustration, the larger bounty hunter lunged for the ninja. Fortunately, Prowl was expecting such a thing. Dodging to the side, he delivered a sharp jab to a neural wire on Lockdown's neck, causing his frame to lock up. With a resounding crash, the large, spiked mech, fell to the ground, face first.

Venting a calming breath, Prowl proceeded to flip the bounty hunter over, but almost regretted it upon seeing the look of seer fury in the other's optics.

Sighing, he straddled the other's grill, "I'll ask again, Lockdown, what's wrong?"

Then, utilizing his processor over matter technique, he gave the ability of speech back to his immobile partner.

The spiked bot glared up at him for a cycle or two before deciding to speak, "That was low Prowl, real low."

"Just answer my question and I'll let you go."

"How about ya let me go and I shoot your sorry skid plate out inta space?" growled the spiked bot.

"I fear that could put a strain on our partnership." commented Prowl, mouthplate twitching in amusement.

Even though he was immobile and fragged off, Lockdown had to give a chuckle at the other's attempted humor.

"Though, gotta admit kid, tha' was a pretty sweet move." complimented the muscle car, old sly smile returning, "But ya know, the one problem with it…" and before Prowl could register what was happening, he found himself pinned to the floor by Lockdown, who grinned down at him smugly, "…is that it doesn't last forever."

The ninja glared up at the mech, uncomfortable at being in such a situation again, "I thought we were past all this!"

"Well you did start it." the spiked bot retorted, trying to be serious, but failing as a scheming grin spread from one ear final to the other, "Ya know, I liked ya on top… but I think I like this even better." He then dipped his helm, stopping only when there lips were an espe apart. "Kiss me and I'll get off."

"You're incorrigible, you know that, right?" grumbled Prowl before sighing in defeat and raising his head the last bit, allowing their lips to touch.

A slight tingle of pleasure swept through him upon the contact, causing the bike to give a small sigh. Lockdown, not one to waste an opportunity, quickly plunged his glossa into the other's mouth. And though a part of him still found the idea of kissing the other repulsive, the other part guiltily enjoyed it; and he found himself returning the kiss with growing enthusiasm, arms snaking around the other's neck.

Feeling more charged by the nanoklik, Prowl moaned into the Lockdown's mouth when the larger bot ground their rapidly heating caps together. Glossas battled for dominance as fans kicked to life, filling the bridge with a constant humming. Lockdown's mouth left the smaller bots', traveling across his chin before arriving at his neck cables. When he bit them, the black bot tilted his head unconsciously to the side, giving the older mech more access.

But when his partner moved his head away from the sensitive cables, Prowl gave a whimper of protest and tried to pull the other mech back down, pride (for the moment) completely abandoned, "Lockdown…"

The older mech chuckled, pleased that his touch was affecting the ninjabot so much, "Darlin', you don't know how much I would'ved loved to keep goin', but our stop's comin' up." he said before heaving himself off the dazed, smaller bot.

He was about to help the other up, but one look at the his wanton expression and enticing position had his plug stiffening up and urge to interface the slag out of him almost unbearable.

Suppressing his more primitive urges, Lockdown helped his sexy little partner to his slightly wobbly pedes then gave him a small shove towards the door, "Go mod up kid, then report back."

Prowl stumbled on his way out, causing the bounty hunter chuckle softly and shake his helm, before focusing on the quickly approaching planet.

* * *

Lockdown's ship soon landed on the surface of Veras Centari, in camouflage mode, less than fifty arns from the prison. Prowl, now clad in his samurai mods, stepped off the ship and onto the dusty, red ground. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings, as he waited for his partner. It was night on the planet, providing the only cover for them in the barren landscape surrounding them.

The ninjabot stood there nervously, once again uncertain about the choice he made. While he had realized that bounty hunting would be a risky, albeit, profitable job, the bike had obviously forgotten the fact that Decepticons might hire them. While Prowl wanted to experience the life of a galactic mercenary, could he really fuel tank the idea of helping his former enemy?

The black bot's thoughts were interrupted by heavy footsteps coming down the ramp that lead off the ship.

"Ready to go kid?" asked Lockdown, coming to stand beside his partner.

Prowl nodded stiffly, anxiety growing.

The older bot started stealthily but quickly forward, glancing back every so often to make sure the bike was with him.

Prowl, while copying the muscle car's actions, went over the plan in his CPU.

After the younger mech had returned to the helm, samurai mods in place, Lockdown proceeded to tell him the plan, which was simple enough. When they landed, a sewage access would be near them. They would enter it and follow the tunnels east until they reached a ladder which lead to a maintenance room. After that, they would split up, keeping their comm. links on at all times, and follow their locator devices to the cell containing the Decepticon. They would meet at the cell then grab the SIC before making a run to the exit, fighting their way out if need be. It would be easy to do…provided nothing went wrong.

So, with that in processor, Prowl followed Lockdown down into the access hole.

* * *

Everything was going according to plan. Prowl was currently up on one of the upper levels, cloaked and moving stealthily, heading towards his target. But something felt…not right; wrong in every sense of the word.

The prison itself behaved just like one imagined it would. There were the prisoners - loud, obnoxious, and rude - and the guards - patrolling their routes and breaking up fights when needed; but there was just something in the atmosphere that set off little warning lights in the bike's processor. Anxious, he quickened his pace.

Prowl was nearing the cell when all of a sudden, out rang lasershots.

He whipped around, expecting to find the guards bearing down upon him. But even as he turned, he realized that though the shots sounded close by, they were, in fact, coming from his comm. link.

The ninja bot took off, determined to help the muscle car.

"Frag! Stay there, kid!" growled Lockdown into his comm., as though reading the bike's processor, while the sound of laser fire continued in the background.

Prowl skidded to a halt, deciding to listen to the more experienced mech, "What's happening?"

Grunts of exertion and fighting were the only response to the ninabot's question. "Lockdown? Lockdown!"

"Cool your circuits, kid!" snapped the muscle car, "It's just a couple of fraggin' guards, nothin' I can't han-GAH!"

As he heard the spiked bot cry out in pain then followed by a resounding crash, the cyber-ninja's optics widened in alarm. Someone must have knocked his large, dangerous partner offline! The black bot held his intake, listening intently.

The laserfire ceased, allowing the sound of an all too familiar cadence to reach Prowl's audios through his comm. link

"Gotcha, you disgusting slag heap." snarled a normally steady, calm voice.

Optimus?


	10. Finality

Chapter Ten

Pairing: ProwlxLockdown, slight ProwlxJazz and JazzxBlaster

Rating: M

Warnings: Violence

Setting: Transformers Animated AU

Summary:

**Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro! **

A/N: *ducks tomato thrown by angry reader* I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating in like forever. My only excuse: college and writers block. Two fatal factors when it comes to writing. I have not forgot or given up on this fic and will continue to work on it little by little. A huge thanks to all of you who left reviews and to those of you who sat down and read this fic. Here's another chapter for your patience! *is hit in the face by another tomato*

**Finality**

Prowl didn't know what to do. The bike stood there, stabilizers rooted to the floor, logic drive fritzing.

This was supposed to be an easy mission; an in and out, a grab and go, not… this!

He took a few calming intakes, trying to clear his processor as the static faded from Lockdown's and his severed comm. filled his audios.

Had any other bot captured Lockdown, the bike would've had little trouble getting his partner out. But it wasn't any mech who had the muscle car: it was Optimus! And if the Prime was here, Prowl could bet his motherboard that the team would be as well, or worse, the Elite Guard. Probably not Sentinel Prime or Ultra Magnus, but maybe - he dreaded to think - Jazz.

It wasn't that he disliked the other cyber-ninja, indeed far from it. During the sport car's short visit to Earth, Prowl felt a strong attraction to the other mech; and, as he found out soon after, so did Jazz.

Shortly after returning from Sumdac's (no longer malfunctioning) police-drone manufacturing plant, Prowl found himself in the taller ninja's berth, interfacing passionately.

The sound of approaching bots shook the black bot out of his thoughts. Activating his hologram, he pressed against the wall just as two guards walked around the corner, talking loudly.

"…so that's why I'm gonna be monitor duty later. Well, I hope at least that I'll gedda watch that Elite Guard interrogate the beastly fragger," gloated one of the two.

"That sounds like the slag. Damn, mech, I'm jealous," said the other, "Any idea where they're gonna be doin' it?"

"What? The interrogation?" clarified the first bot.

"Yeah."

"Heard from Grindor they put him in one of the lower holding cells, don't know which one though."

As the guards began to move farther away, Prowl stayed close behind them, not wanting to miss any other valuable information.

"Too bad, that would've been fun to watch."

"I know, right?"

The two fell silent for a while and continued on their way, completely unaware they were being tailed. Prowl had almost given up on gleaning any further knowledge, when the less informed of the two spoke again.

"You know why those two bots wanted him?" he asked.

"Somethin' about a botnappin' is what I heard."

"Where'd ya hear that?"

"I was stationed close to where they caught the 'Con and that white bot was ravin' on and on about it," replied the other then chuckled, "Lemme tell you, he was fragged off."

"Haha, I bet. Hey, any chance that I can stop by later and watch it with you? I would swap my servos to."

Suddenly feeling slightly sick, Prowl stopped and allowed the guard bots to continue on their way. He had heard enough, for if his assumption was correct, the other bot with Optimus… was Jazz. The ninja bot placed a supportive servo on the wall, as a wave of anxiety and nausea washed over him.

How was he supposed to face his leader, his lover… his friends? This was not meant to happen. His team, ex-team he reminded himself, wasn't supposed to care about him enough to try and rescue him… to want to find him. He should have realize, however, that Optimus - loyal, caring, naïve Optimus - would, of course, not give him up without a fight. And Jazz… oh, Jazz. Why did he have to be here? It was as if Primus himself was punishing the bike for leaving his friends, and, in a way, he supposed he deserved it.

But Lockdown was his partner now. It was he whom left willingly with and to whom he was now allied. However, that fact didn't make this situation any less comfortable. So, now was his turning point, he supposed, not when he left the Earth. Would he reveal himself to Jazz and Optimus, fabricating a story of how he had been held hostage, only to escape and find them, then return to Earth, and leave Lockdown to his fate? Or would he rescue Lockdown? It seemed Prowl had the muscle car's fate in his servos.

* * *

As Lockdown slowly rebooted, the first sensation he felt was the mother of all processor-aches currently residing inside his helm. Groaning in pain, he attempted to raise his servos, but was stopped short upon realizing his arms wouldn't move. Startled, he onlined his optics to find himself in a small, windowless room, whose only features were an observation camera, a door and a chair in which he was currently seated, wrists and pedes trapped and unresponsive in stasis cuffs.

Processor still achy, it took him a few nanokliks to remember how he got in this position, but it quickly returned to him. Growling in fury, he began to thrash, but the high-powered stasis cuffs proved steadfast, allowing for only upper torso and head movement. Lockdown was about to try something else in an attempt to escape, when a loud beep sounded from the door.

Stilling, he watched as Optimus Prime and a familiar, attractive white mech with a blue visor, entered the room. Now seeing who his captors were, Lockdown understood that the whole thing had been a set up to capture him, and he fell for it hook, line and sinker. Obviously they captured him in order to learn the whereabouts of Prowl, thinking that he had botnapped the kid, and he had to make sure they keep thinking that. He owed the bike that much.

Course of action clear, he smiled leeringly at his captors.

"Optimus Prime, I wasn't expectin' t' see ya again so soon. How ya doin'?" he asked in fake politeness before his smile widened, "Still protecting that the dirtball of a planet? But how's Prowl? Heard he'd gone missin'. Hehe, sure hope he wasn't offline-"

Before Optimus realized what was going on, or had a chance to stop it, Jazz had rushed the restrained bot and hit him square across his white mug. The punch rang off the walls.

"Mute it!" barked the white cyber-ninja, visor glowing in anger, raising a fist to strike again only to be stopped by an alarmed Optimus. Prime had never seen the other so mad before.

Jazz was seething. He could not remember a time when he was so angry; when he had ever wanted to hurt someone so bad. When he had got that spark chilling call from Optimus, about Prowl being taken, he promised himself to hunt down the glitch who did it and make him pay, praying to find the bike alt. safe and sound as well. Now he had the disgusting scrap heap at his mercy and the glitch had the titanium clad manifolds to say things that he knew would send a stab of fear through his spark.

The large bounty hunter chuckled as he spat out a mouthful of energon. He always knew how to push the right buttons with most bots, but this one was making it far too easy for him. It was obvious from the mech's attitude, as well as his right hook, that the subject of Prowl was… touchy. Hopefully the muscle car could use that to his advantage to get the frag out of here. But it did make him wonder.

"Wha's Prowl t' ya pretty-bot?"

Jazz's optics narrowed coldly behind his visor, "None of your business, filth. And the name's Jazz, ya dig?"

Lockdown's optics alighted with malice. If he was 95% sure his guess was correct before, now it was 105% crystal clear of what this bot was to his bike. Still, the fact that this mech had laid servos on _his_ hot new partner made him bristle, but he kept his expression neutral, not wanting to give a reaction of any sort.

Jazz smirked down at the bound muscle car, pleased with the lack of response, which said volumes, but it quickly vanished when the other chuckled and spoke again, a leer slipping back into place.

"Heh heh, so you got to 'face ol' Prowler did ja? Tell me, 'ow was it?" he asked tauntingly. As much as he disliked playing along, he had to do it; Autobots could be just as nasty as 'Cons when it came to traitors. "Was he a wild thing in the berth under all that cold plating? Did he scream and writhe? Did he…"

There was another resounding clang followed by a grunt as Jazz delivered a powerful jab to the muscle car's abdomen, causing him to double over in pain and cough out another mouthful of bright purple energon.

"Jazz, that's enough!" ordered Optimus, stepping forward incase he had to stop the ninja bot again. As much as he wanted to let Jazz pummel the spiked mech into slag, they needed him functional for interrogation.

Said bot raised his helm slightly, glaring daggers at the sports alt., "Ya know, that hit seemed kinda familiar," Lockdown began as he sat up, wincing slightly, giving Jazz an energon stained half-grin, "You wouldn't happened to have know Blaster would'ja?"

"Yeah, I did," replied Jazz, heating up with rage and sorrow, "And would still know him if it wasn't for you."

(Flashback)

_When it came to his job, Lockdown made a habit of not asking too many questions, only who and sometimes were, depending on how quickly they wanted the bot found. Even when a call came from an _Autobot_, offering a small fortune to capture another Autobot, he still didn't ask. Getting into the affairs of other mechs just wasn't his thing. And so, with a name, the hunt began._

"_Come on, Jazz, bet you can't beat me to that boulder!" laughed Blaster before transforming and taking off, tires kicking pebbles off into space._

"_In ya dreams!" retorted the other mech, chasing after his friend._

_The two were inexperienced soldiers, fresh out of Boot Camp. They had been put on guard duty in a remote sector of Autobot territory, away from potential danger. Blaster had a unique harmonic destabilizer, while Jazz had a few stellar cycles of Metallikato under his plates. During Boot Camp the two became close friends and eventually lovers; they were inseparable. _

_Blaster and Jazz were so immersed in their race, the roar of their engines filling their audios, that they failed to notice the sound of another quickly approaching engine. _

_The two were almost to the large boulder when a volley of laserfire rained down upon them. Jazz yelped in pain as one nicked his bumper while Blaster cried out when a shot hit him in the hood. _

_Though both were in pain, they kept driving until sheltered by the boulder. Quickly transforming, Jazz hurried over to his friend who was having a hard time leaving vehicle mode. _

"_Yo, you ok?" he asked worriedly once his friend was finally in full bipedal mode. _

_Blaster sunk down against the boulder, intakes labored, hand clutching his scorched chassis. _

"_I'm fine," he replied with false bravado before attempting to stand up. However, with a pained cry he crumpled back to the ground._

_Without further prompting, Jazz activated his comm. link, "This is Jazz to base. Jazz to base, come in! We are under fire. I repeat we are under fi-AH!" His sentence was cut off as more laserfire hit the boulder they were sheltered behind, rubble spraying around them. "Send backup immediately!"_

_Then with a steadying intake, the black and white bot jumped out from behind the boulder, Blaster calling after him, to face their assailant. He froze. A terrifying black and green mech with sharp spikes, a ghostly face and optics that glowed like pitfire stood waiting for him._

"_Decepticon," breathed Jazz._

_The monster before him gave an evil grin, "Hey there pretty-bot, where'd yer friend go?"_

_Startled out of his stupor, the sports alt. grabbed his nunchuks, taking a defensive stance and glowering at the Decepticon._

"_Watcha ya want with him?" _

"_Aw, now don't be like that. Jus' wanna talk with 'im thas all," replied the spiked bot, smugly._

"_Yeah? Well ya can talk ta me first, aight?" snapped the sports alt. before lunging headlong at his opponent, nunchucks flying._

_Lockdown sidestepped the first assault with ease, "I see you've got some Metallikato trainin' under yur plates, cutie," he commented casually, still ducking and swerving, not even bothering to fight back, before making an attempted swipe at the Autobot. _

_Jazz back-flipped to get out of the other bot's reach, growling in fury, "Fight back!" he yelled._

"_Suit yourself." grinned the muscle car, before running at Jazz with surprising speed, activating his chainsaw. _

_As he charged, the young bot tensed for the assault, standing his ground. But as he raised his whirling hand, preparing to deliver a finishing blow, the white mech ducked and sidestepped. An intense pain filled his grill plate, forcing him to his knees._

"_Where's all ya big talk now, glitch?" taunted Jazz, sneering at the other. _

_The larger bot's optics snapped up to Jazz's, a deadly glow to them. Without warning, the Decepticon had launched himself to his feet and thrown his spiked shoulder into Jazz's chassis, sending him flying backwards. But as soon as Jazz hit the ground, the muscle car was immediately on him, delivering a powerful kick to his side._

"_How's… this… Auto… bot!" asked the other fiercely, accenting every word with a kick._

_Jazz had long since curled up into a ball, attempting to shield his vital parts from the assault. When it finally stopped, everything hurt too much to move. _

_The Decepticon chuckled, looking down at his handy work, before bending down and rolling Jazz onto his back. The semi-conscious bot onlined his blurry optics and gazed up at the mech grinning smugly down at him. The grin widened when their optics met._

"_Sit tight, cutie," said the larger one, patting Jazz's helm roughly, before standing up and cracking his neck, "Gonna go check on yer friend." _

_The sports alt. laid there, helpless to aid his lover. His spark clenched and fluttered sporadically, as the Decepticon's pedesteps faded away, hoping against hope that somehow Blaster had managed to get away. But a piercing scream that shot straight through to Jazz's core, making him go cold with fear and sorrow, told him otherwise. Craning his head towards the boulder he watched as the Decepticon carried a gagged and stasiscuffed Blaster over his shoulder, back to where Jazz lay. Tapping a few buttons on his arm, the 'Con glanced upward with a grin as a ship turned visible and began to descend towards the asteroid. _

"_See ya 'round cutie," said the spiked mech casually over his shoulder as he strolled towards his ship. _

_Blaster's fear filled optics found Jazz's, tears sliding down his faceplates. But the beaten Autobot could only watch helpless as the mech with his love walked aboard his ship, see the door slide shut, and take off. _

_The white bot could feel the tears of hatred for the muscle car and agony for his lover as his body began to shut down, begging for the chance to heal. The sound of quickly approaching vehicles was last thing Jazz heard as he slipped into blessed unconsciousness. _

(End Flash Back)_  
_

The white ninja bot tried to push down the surge of emotions that welled up within him at remembering that horrible incident, but it was no use. With an anguished cry, he once again lunged at the bound muscle car, the cause of so much grief in his function, slamming his fist into his faceplates. He delivered another blow, then another, metal crunching satisfactorily under his fists, before Optimus could restrain him.

Jazz struggled furiously, desperately trying to break free of the blue and red mech's hold. Lockdown glared at the ninja bot, energon dripping down his face, murder in his optics.

"If i' weren't fer ya, Blaster'd still be ali~ve!" yelled Jazz, emotion making his vocals crack.

"Jazz you need to calm down," said Optimus firmly to the smaller bot. But the sports alt. ignored him and continued to struggle.

"Ya ruin every life ya touch! Where is 'e? Where's Prowl?"

The Prime decided that this "interrogation" was getting nowhere and that Jazz needed to clam down, even if he would like to let the other Autobot beat the slag out of Lockdown.

The tied up bounty hunter watched as the two bots left the room, the door slamming shut behind them, and began to wonder how the slag he was gonna get out of there.

* * *

Prowl stole a glance through the security door window. As expected a guard was in the room, his gaze focused on the monitors before him and helm resting on his servo.

Prowl knew he would have to be quick if he wanted to knock the guard out without causing a commotion. So, taking a calming intake he opened the door as quickly and quietly as he could, sprang over to the bot, about to strike when something caught his attention; the guard was a sleep. The black and gold mech vented a quiet sigh of relief before turning his attention to the vid screens.

He found what he was looking for almost immediately and felt his core go cold; Optimus and Jazz were interrogating Lockdown. Why did Primus hate him so much? He didn't know which of the bots on the screen brought about a more powerful reaction: seeing his partner bound and helpless, his old leader so far from earth in order to find him, or his former lover trying to save him.

Even though there was no sound coming from the monitor, he could easily tell what was happening. He watched as Lockdown grinned smugly and say something to his captors. Jazz, much to his surprise, attacked the muscle car, forcing Optimus to drag the cyber-ninja off of him.

The black bot tore his gaze away from the struggling figures and glanced up at the corner of the screen to check the camera number. Recalling the schematics of the prison, courtesy of Lockdown, he quickly found which room was connected to this camera. He double-checked the guard, making sure he was still offline, before backing away from the monitors and quietly slipping from the room.

Prowl hurried through the corridors, dodging cameras and guards as needed. And after running down a final flight of stairs, peaking his head cautiously around the corner, he saw the room that contained Lockdown, Jazz and Optimus. The black and gold cyber-ninja wracked his processor, trying to think of a way to rescue the muscle car, hopefully without the other Autobots seeing him. Unfortunately nothing brilliant came to mind. However, just as he was about to wing it, the door slammed open, causing the ninja bot to jump and duck behind the corner. Out the door came Optimus, dragging a struggling, screaming Jazz.

"Where is he you slagger! Where is he? Frag you! Curse you to the pit!" yelled the white bot back through the closing door. He continued to shout and writhe until he was forced into a neighboring room by Optimus who slammed the door shut behind them.

Prowl was shaking; if he had thought seeing Jazz like that was bad on a vid screen, it was infinitely worse in person. He hadn't truly realized what leaving would do to his teammates. He never realized that they cared so much for him; a moody, solitary ninja-bot. Had be really been that blind to how they saw him? Prowl had thought it over before he left and honestly thought that they wouldn't care if he left. However, he had decided to travel with Lockdown, for his own sake, no matter what the cost.

So pushing away his doubts and fears, he steeled himself and made a dash to the door.

"Kid?"

The bounty hunter gaped in disbelief at the bot who had just burst into the room. The bike was just as shocked upon seeing his partner, for one good look made him cringe. From up close the damage done to the muscle car was much more noticeable. His nasal bridge was slightly deformed, one cheek was dented with a long, bleeding gash in it while other smaller dents and cuts littered the rest of his facial plate. It was clear that the limit of Jazz's control had been tested, more than once, by the large mech.

Hurrying forward, Prowl removed his laser katana and sliced through the stasis cuffs. A shudder passed through Lockdown as the paralysis wore off before standing up.

He rubbed his wrists, staring at his partner. When he was being interrogated, Lockdown was sure that Prowl would return to his teammates once he discovered that they were here to find him. The ninja bot would be able to go back to his friends, escape this new life, avoid any penalties, pass it off as a botnapping and put all of the blame on him. But no, instead he had come to save Lockdown's sorry aft from spending the rest of his function in the stockades, or worse.

"Kid… you…" the large mech said, grasping for words, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Come on!" urged Prowl, grabbing the seemingly dazed bot by the wrist and dragging him out the door, "If you must go sentimental on me, at least wait until we get out of here."

They were about two flights of stairs away from the room Lockdown had been in, moving at a quick but quiet pace, when came and anguished cry, echoing up from below them. Prowl felt his mech fluid go cold at the sound, imagining clearly who and why the bot had screamed with such rage and pain. But more importantly they knew Lockdown had escaped… and then the sirens began to wail.

Without casting a glance to the large mech behind him, Prowl took off, Lockdown close on his heels. As they ran, uncaring about the noise they made now, he could hear another set of pedes in the stairwell, in hot pursuit of the two fleeing bots.

As the bounty hunters neared the maintenance room, the door not feet from them, two guards ran across their path. Taking acting before the guards had time to react, Lockdown was bearing down upon them, chainsaw whirring. The felled Autobots' energon splashed grotesquely on Prowl's form as he ran past and followed the muscle car into the sewers. The tunnel seemed to stretch on forever and as they approached what Prowl hoped was the surface access, he could hear the ever present pedesteps pick up speed. Suddenly light flooded the small section of tunnel they were in as the surface access cover was thrown aside, temporarily blinding the black and gold mech. Lockdown hoisted himself out of the tunnel before reaching down and grabbing the extended hand of his light partner.

The early morning sun cast a pink glow across the desert as Prowl and the other bounty hunter ran to the ship. The muscle car shot aboard heading straight to the controls to get Death's Head up and running while the bike stopped on the loading ramp, hearing someone behind him calling his name. Against his better judgment, Prowl turned around. Right outside of the access hole stood Jazz, distant but distinguishable. The sight of his former love interest froze the bike where he stood. If he had thought that seeing the white bot back in the base had been heart-wrenching, it was nothing compared to what he experienced upon locking optics with him and see the realization dawn on his face; it broke his spark.

Prowl was not the only one whose spark was breaking. After seeing the black ninja bot, and realize what was really going on, was enough to make Jazz break down and cry. But before he could be allowed to do that, he had try one last thing. The Elite Guard member started forward cautiously, as though Prowl would bolt at any second.

"Yo Prowler! What are ya doing?" Jazz shouted, attempting to force some of his old cheeriness and bravado into his words. He tried to give a chuckle, wanting to pass off as cavalier, but the laugh died in his throat, coming out as more of a chocked sob. He could feel the tears pricking the corner of his optics, threatening to fall, "Please! Get off that ship and come home!"

Prowl felt his spark give another wrench upon hearing the restrained anguish in his friend's voice, and the sound along with the plead almost made him run off the ship; away from Lockdown and bounty hunting and adventure back into the safe and comforting arms of Jazz. But his pedes seemed as though they were soldered in the ramp, preventing him from moving.

The Death's Head vibrated beneath him and slowly started to lift away from the ground. As Prowl stared at Jazz, who was now running in order to reach the ship, his processor registered that Lockdown was yelling at him through their comm.

"Don't do this, PLEASE!" cried the white bot, tears now falling from his covered optics.

Prowl noticed that tears of his own were staining his faceplates. Unmoving, he watched as Jazz made a last ditch effort jump for the ramp. At first the black and gold bot thought he would make it but the ship pulled away just before his fingers could grasp the ledge.

"I'm sorry," murmured Prowl as the sports alt. fell back towards the ground, a look of shock and pain etched into the Elite Guard's faceplate.

Turning, Prowl numbly walked back onto the ship. In a dazed heap, Jazz looked up at the ship rapidly gaining speed and altitude as he let the tears fall unchecked and the grief overwhelm him.

* * *

A/N 2: Gawd, I'm sorry this chapter was so angsty. I really didn't want it to be but it's hard to be sad and not angsty… or at least, I don't know how to write like that yet


End file.
